Akatsuki Scenarios
by Sushiobsessedwriter
Summary: Just scenarios on your favourite Naruto villains! Feel free to comment any suggestions!
1. You Meet

**DISCLAIMER: I AM THE-BRITISH-HELLHOUND. This is not stolen work, please do not think it is. I forgot my login details so decided to create a new account; I am the same person. This is my work.**

 **Pein:**

You met a day before your birthday. It was colder that evening than usual but you paid it no mind as you walked through your village toward the entrance gates. You finished your patrol an hour ago and were currently searching for a place to eat. Most of the decent restaurants were near the entrance to attract tourists which made you huff, as your post was at the other end of the village and your home was not nearly as close as you'd like it to be.  
It was on this search for food you bumped into a larger body. You stumbled as you straightened out your newly washed clothes. The man apologised but paused mid-sentence as he looked at you. You tilted your head to the side and scanned his strange clothing. You then locked eyes with his, a gasp escaping your lips as you recognised the rinnegan pattern. He simply stood and stared, waiting for you to say something to accompany your intense staring.  
"I'm-"  
"Y/N L/N."  
You froze and instinctively reached for your kuni, which caused him to internally roll his eyes. You scanned him once again and wanted to face-palm as you only just noticed the red clouds which adorned his cloak. He was Akatsuki... The LEADER of the Akatsuki. You quickly assessed your situation and felt your heartbeat increase as you stared down a dangerous S-rank shinobi.  
He chuckled darkly and glided past you, "don't worry Miss L/N, we'll see each other again."

 **Itachi:**  
You met when you were training. You had been at it for a few hours; your training partner left to see their family whilst you continued your training. You had informed anyone important where you would be and that you had no intention of returning early.  
You placed your hands on your knees as you took a break from throwing kuni at a large stack of logs. You were about start back up again when you heard the bushes behind the training ground rustle. You would have blamed it on the wind but it was scarily still that morning. You threw a kuni to the floor in front of the bushes giving the new person a warning.  
"I won't miss next time!" You called out.  
"I thought you were just a terrible shot."  
You growled at the stranger's nerve. That was when he came out of the shadows and revealed the Akatsuki cloak and bamboo hat. He was unaccompanied and looked bored. You knew he was dangerous but you pushed that fact to the back of your mind and grabbed another kuni.  
"You want to test my abilities for real?"  
The raven haired man stared at you for a moment before turning his back on you. You were baffled as your stared after him.  
"What's your name?" You couldn't resist.  
He never replied.

 **Kisame:**  
You met at a lake. It was way too hot to train, to walk, to BREATHE. You were lucky to live near the village's largest lake so you practically crawled to the sparkling water and dipped your calves in. It was strangely quiet at the lake despite the scorching weather but you shrugged it off and laid flat against your towel.  
Just as you were contemplating getting fully into the water, a shadow encompassed your body. You opened your eyes to be face to face with blue skin and sharp teeth. Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open but you were too hot to scramble to your bag full of shuriken.  
"Are you going to get in?"  
The man above you smiled even wider, his shark teeth glinting in the harsh sun. You only registered he asked you something when he raised an eyebrow and sat next to you.  
"I w-was thinking about it."  
He smiled at you once again, "good, it's a great day for it."  
With that the shark-man slipped into the water gracefully, sent you a nod and swam away. You were left with your mouth agape and your mind whirling.

 **Hidan:**  
You met in a forest. You were on your day off, so you decided to find a tree and take a nap before you met up with your team for something to eat. There were copious amounts of trees on one side of the village so you walked for a while before claiming a tree as your own, clambered up it with your chakra, and nestled onto one of the thicker branches.  
"The fuck is he?"  
You were half-asleep when you heard an irritated voice filter through the trees. The voice continued to get louder and your felt your eye twitch. All you wanted was some rest after the string of missions you had been on but the voice just wouldn't let you, so you looked below your branch to find a silver haired man with a half-open robe gesturing wildly and complaining.  
"Oi, do you mind keeping it down?" You called down to him.  
The man stopped and looked around him, his hand on the large scythe on his back. You pulsed chakra into her fists and waited for him to figure it out.  
"Where the fuck are you?"  
"You aren't the brightest shinobi, are you?"  
You flipped yourself from the branch onto the forest floor, directly in front of the strange man. You locked eyes with his and you noticed they were a beautiful shade of magenta which were narrowed in anger. You rolled your eyes at that observation and brandished you fists. The man laughed maniacally and pointed his scythe an inch from your nose. You clicked your neck ready to fight but a hand on the man's shoulder stopped him from charging forward.  
"Leave the girl alone, Hidan."  
"Why are your protecting this fuckwit?"  
The masked man said nothing but pushed the man -Hidan- away from you and back into the forest. You watched them leave, the chakra dissipating from your fists. You sighed and climbed the tree once again to try and nap like you originally wanted, but thoughts of the man with the beautiful eyes entered your mind, preventing slumber.

 **Kakuzu:**  
You met outside the Bounty Collection Office (BCO). You had just handed in your latest criminal and received a decent amount of money for him. You walked out the door, counting your money to make sure the worker hadn't screwed you over. It was whilst you were doing that when you tripped over something solid. You landed on your hands in the dust and groaned at the scrapes it caused. You stood quickly and turned to find the source of your misfortune and glared. In front of you sat a fully cloaked man with a mask, and a dead body.  
"Are you serious?"  
The masked man looked up at you with your hands on your hips. His eyes showed no remorse for leaving the dead body where it could trip unknowing people such as yourself. He said nothing but he picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder.  
"What, no apology for leaving that," you scanned the body and chuckled, "half-ass criminal lying around?"  
The man's green and red eyes narrowed as he stalked towards you.  
"How do you know the worth of this bounty?"  
You chuckled again and forgot all about the incident. You were more interested in why this man was being so defensive over his bounty. You assessed his clothing and what you could see of his face; that was when you realised who you were facing down and with a smirk you sauntered in the opposite direction.  
Before he was out of earshot you called back, "I expected more from the great bounty hunter Kakuzu!"

 **Sasori:**  
You met on a mission. You and your team were supposed to go to a neighbouring village and try and negotiate a peaceful deal with their leader regarding the transfer of weapons. You had to travel across a lot of flat land before you reached the other village and your team had been walking for hours You were all exhausted but your sensei insisted you continued for at least two more miles.  
"Sensei, we need a break," you complained as you dragged your feet across the sand.  
Your sensei only rolled his eyes and continued to walk. However, his sudden stop brought your exhausted senses into overdrive as you searched your surroundings. It seemed to be clear of all danger, sand stretching for miles in each direction, but that was when you saw it, a speck in the distance charging forward quickly. It was some sort of puppet, the face harsh and the tail flailing behind it. Your team grabbed their weapons and formed a defensive stance.  
Once it was close enough the puppet began to talk, "surrender now and become my creations peacefully, or don't surrender, and become them anyway."  
You didn't like the way he said that so you threw three shuriken at the wood, and flipped over the back of it. Your sensei sprang into action and destroyed the wood with surprising ease. The man underneath the wood leaped away from your team as quickly as possible. You followed him with a kuni in hand and began a small battle. The man's red hair blew around as you kept up with each of his moves and you noticed he watched you intensely. That's when you noticed his body was made of wood so you moved back over to where your team stood fighting the man's other puppets.  
"What's the matter girl, don't you like my creations?"  
"The name's Y/N, NOT girl."  
He kept his blank face but you could see the intrigue in his eyes. Without saying another word he retracted his puppets from their fight and disappeared the way he appeared.

 **Deidara:**  
You met on a cliff. You had been at the village's festival for two hours and had your fill of food and fun. The fireworks -the main event of the festival- weren't for a another forty minutes so you went for a walk. You wanted the best spot for the fireworks so you trudged up the largest hill and looked across the skyline. The sun was setting as you reached the top and you marvelled at the colours. However, your attention was stolen by the head of blonde which affected your view.  
You made your way over to the long-haired person and stood a few metres away. You watched him from your peripheral vision and saw that the long hair belonged to a man, a man who was busy sculpting.  
"What're you making?" You asked as your curiosity got the better of you.  
The man jumped out of his skin and turned to face you. You seemed genuinely interested so he laid his palm out flat and showed it to you. In the centre of his palm was a small bird like creature made out of clay, the wings perfectly created. You smiled brightly at the man and complimented his work. His cheeks flamed bright red and he went back to sculpting.  
"Are you here for the fireworks, un?"  
You nodded your head silently and smiled at the horizon.  
"They're the best in the world."  
The man scoffed causing you to furrow your brows and stare at him in confusion.  
"I bet I can show you better, un."  
It was your turn to scoff as you sat on the grass and pulled your legs beneath you. The man obviously had never seen the village's fireworks.  
"I bet you can't," you whispered.  
"I will, un."  
The man smirked at you and started to walk away, leaving his sculpture behind. You called out to ask him what he meant and to give him his sculpture back but he had already disappeared so you were left with your thoughts and the sound of the fireworks starting.

 **Tobi:**  
You met in the dumpling shop. You and your friends decided to take a break from your shopping trip and grab some lunch. You were all gathered around a table with drinks in front of you when you heard an excitable voice ask the waitress for a large plate of dumplings. You turned your head at the voice and found two Akatsuki members sat at the table behind you.  
"Hey, Y/N, I think the dark-haired guy is staring at you."  
You turned back around and found one of the members -the member with the orange mask covering his face- had raven hair. You didn't realise you had been staring that long until the orange masked man waved giddily at you. You furrowed your brow for a moment before sending him back a small wave.  
"Oh my Kami Y/N, you just waved at a mass murderer."  
You shrugged and smirked around your drink before you noticed a presence to your right. You rested your cheek on your palm lazily and looked up at the raven haired man. You smiled up at him and received a giggle in return.  
"Tobi thinks you look really pretty."  
Your eyes widened and a blush covered your face nearly as effectively as his mask does his.  
"T-thank you?"  
You weren't sure why he was talking in third person but you couldn't help but be intrigued as he danced away with his partner.  
 **Zetsu:**  
You met in the middle of a clearing. You had been walking your dog around the outskirts of the village when you found a small clearing filled with flowers. They were all different colours and smelt amazing when caught in the wind. You didn't normally take time to marvel at nature but your dog was happy to run around and sniff about so you stopped and did some marvelling.  
"They're beautiful aren't they?"  
You spun your head round to come face to face with a man who looked as though he had been cut in half, painted opposite colours, then put back together again.  
" **Why the fuck are you staring?"  
"**Be nice, she hasn't done anything wrong."  
He then began to have an argument with himself whilst you stood there with a confused look on your face. When you finally had enough of their bickering you called your dog back and leaded him up.  
"Well, it was um, nice to meet you,sir."  
He blinked owlishly as you walked back into the village with a small wave in his direction. He looked sad, and a bit angry at the loss of what could have been a pleasant conversation, thus, he started arguing with himself again.


	2. You Cross Paths Again

**Pein:**  
You'd been wracking your brain for any knowledge on the Akatsuki leader. He had known your name, he had practically promised you would see him again, yet here you were, two weeks later with no sign of the criminal leader. Whilst on patrol you asked your teammates what they knew about the fearless leader but they could only tell you what he looked like and that was it. You frowned, that information no good to you as you already knew how attractive he was. Although, you knew if you aired that opinion aloud you may be considered a traitor.  
"Where the hell did you disappear to?"  
"Are you muttering about me?"  
You did a complete 180 only to come face to face with the man who had haunted your thoughts for weeks. You didn't know whether to hug him or glare at him for making you wait so long. He waited for you to speak just as he did when you two first met.  
"It's risky venturing into a territory guarded 24/7 by Anbu," you commented.  
"They aren't doing a very good job."  
You stared at him skeptically for a moment before asking, "what makes you think I won't turn you in?"  
Pein let out a low chuckle and took a step back with his arms slightly raised. You narrowed your eyes. It was your job to patrol the area and -if you came across any- arrest criminals. You were quite sure the leader of the Akatsuki classed as a criminal. Yet, you couldn't find it in yourself to attack him. He was watching you watch him with a ghost of a smirk on his face.  
"Y/N, you don't belong here, in this job where you aren't appreciated."  
You scoffed, you didn't mean to but you did. What did he know about your job or your life? You folded your arms across your chest. An eyebrow was raised when he reached his hand out to you and for a moment you found yourself wanting to entwine your fingers with his. You sighed, when had you ever just gone for it? Just took a leap of faith? You were too calculated for that so you did what you did best, you calculated; you calculated your options, the pros and cons of staying and leaving. However, all those calculations went out the window as you grabbed onto Pein's hand and allowed him to pull you from your post.

 **Itachi:**  
Itachi! The damn man's name was Itachi Uchiha. You kept the fact you'd seen the infamous Uchiha to yourself. You didn't want to know what people would say if they knew. Would you be branded a traitor? Or just a coward for letting him escape so easily. You shuddered at the memory of his sharingan; he hadn't used it against you. You unintentionally tilted your head to the side, why had he not attacked you?  
You sat on the grass of the training area -the same training area where you first saw him- and took a sip of water. Your eyes were focused on the line of trees he emerged from. The raven-haired man had you hooked and he'd only uttered two sentences to you. His voice was like silk and to you he was beautiful. You groaned and flopped against the grass, your eyes staring up at the clouds.  
"You don't sound happy."  
Your body shot up on its own as you searched for the owner of the voice. Had he really come back? Your eyes went back to the treeline and found he stood against the nearest one. A smile crossed your lips. You stood and made your way over to him. A few metres remained between the two of you and you could see the small smile on his face. You smiled back at him and clasped your hands behind you.

"Itachi," you greeted.  
His smile seemed to widen at the sound of his name fluttering from your lips.  
"I haven't stopped thinking about you," he confessed.  
"You don't even know my name," you stated as you stepped closer to him.  
He cast his eyes downward, the smile fading. You tried to see under the bamboo hat he now hid behind. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought and you couldn't help but want to wrap your arms around him and help him with whatever troubles he had.  
"Then tell me."  
Your stared at him for a second before stepping even closer to him.  
"It's Y/N."  
This made the smile return to his lips. That small smile was going to kill you, you were sure of it. You had been thinking of Itachi for days, every thought you had somehow leading back to him. He had come back because he had been in the same predicament you had been.  
Itachi's eyes lifted to yours as you smiled back at him. You walked toward him with your hand outstretched. He clasped your hand hesitantly and you shook his hand as electricity poured through your veins at his touch. You knew your fates were going to be entwined from then on.

 **Kisame:**  
It was blazing hot again which made you sigh. You made it to the lake without passing out from the heat and dumped your bags near the shore. You quickly peeled your sweaty clothes from your body to reveal a two-piece. You took a moment to stretch your hands over your head and click you back before tiptoeing into the cool water. You hissed at the contrast in temperature but settled into the refreshing water not too long later. The lake was crystal clear so you felt safe venturing closer to the centre where many tourists actually swam. You glided on your back, the sun beating down on your exposed skin. However, you nearly had a heart-attack as arms wrapped around your middle and pulled you under the water for a second. You spluttered as you breached the surface and swirled to face your assailant.  
The shark-man was back. You splashed a large wave at him and began to tread water, a scowl on your face. He had the nerve to grin at you but once he noticed your irritated face his smile fell and apologetic look took its place.  
"S-sorry, I just wanted to see you again..." He trailed off.  
You were at a loss for words. The man who came into your life quickly and left as such, then was suddenly back simply because he wanted he wanted to see you. You then felt bad, he wanted to see you and you looked at him like mouldy bread. Your face softened as you swam towards him.  
"You scared the crap out of me," you scolded playfully.  
The shark-man's cheeks turned purple in what you assumed to be a blush. He apologised once more and avoided eye contact as you made your way toward him.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
He nodded and flushed even darker.  
"I'm Y/N."  
He finally made eye contact and smiled sheepishly and you thought he looked adorable.  
"Kisame."  
The smile you sent him was dazzling. You both swam around for a while simply chatting and splashing each other now and then. The sun was setting by the time you both went back to shore and you couldn't remember when you had been that happy. Kisame made you feel at ease and carefree so when he gave you a sideways hug as a goodbye and you leaned up to kiss his cheek you weren't frightened of the consequences. His blush came back at full force but he didn't shy away which made the smile you gave him even brighter.  
"I'll see you again?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
"I'd like that."

 **Hidan:**  
You didn't know who you were going to kill first: your partner, or your leader. Your fists clenched as you stormed out the gates of your village. You returned from a mission last night and your partner received all the credit whilst your leader criticised your use of jutsu. You knew he meant well but your mind wouldn't let you dwell on that notion but instead filled it with ways you could smash his face in.  
"What fucking crawled up your ass?"  
You stopped in your tracks, your body alert. Yet, you recognised that voice; you turned to where a shadow lay and noted the shape of a scythe on its back. It was the damn silver-haired shinobi.  
"Nothing's 'crawled up my ass'. I'm just pissed at my friends is all."  
Hidan walked out from behind a tree with his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow risen. His eyes raked your body allowing a low whistle to escape his lips... His very enticing lips. You shook your head and shoved your hands in your pockets, your anger only subsiding slightly.  
"What'd they do?"  
You looked at him skeptically. Did he really want to know? Why did he care? Why would he waste his time on this topic? All those questions rang through your head.  
"Fine, don't fucking answer me then. I just wanted to make some fucking conversation."  
Hidan began to storm off but you surged forward and grabbed his hand before you knew what you were doing.  
"You don't even know who I am."  
He scoffed and ripped his hand from your grasp before turning to face you.  
"Well that's what I'm fucking trying to figure out," he muttered quietly.  
You noticed the smallest blush across his cheeks which made you smirk. With your hand held out to him in what you hoped was a friendly manner, you smirk wider.  
"My name's Y/N."

 **Kakuzu:**  
It had been three days since your run in with the Great Bounty Hunter Kakuzu. You knew a lot about the man, respected him really, but when you met him you were a tad underwhelmed. You sighed as you dropped another bounty at the BCO which only got you half of what your previous bounty did. You trudged out the doors and into the pouring rain which made your sulking mood even worse.  
 **"** I've been watching you."  
You let out a yell as you jumped back from the voice. You landed straight into a puddle, the water covering the expanse of your legs. You brandished your kuni and glared at the man who emerged from the shadows. Kakuzu stood before you with his hands in his cloak pockets and his strange eyes boring into yours **.**  
"Kami! You could give a girl a heart attack!"  
Kakuzu chuckled beneath his mask and noted your drenched hair and clothes. Your kuni was still pointed toward him but your posture seemed slightly more relaxed.  
"You should be more aware of your surroundings, I've been tailing you for three days."  
You gaped at him and slowly placed your kuni back in its holster.  
"Why have you been following me, Kakuzu?"  
He looked away from you when you said his name and you thought he looked... sheepish. You embarrassed Kakuzu; you were putting that on your accomplishment list.  
"You know a lot about bounty hunting.." He trailed off.  
You sensed there was an 'and'.  
"And you're quite pleasing to look at, Y/N."  
Your face flamed and you looked up at the sky. The rain continued to come down heavy but the warmth that was suddenly beside you made you stifle a smile. You turned to look at Kakuzu who looked straight ahead.  
"We're going bounty hunting, now."  
You rolled your eyes as he started to walk away but you both knew you were going to follow.

 **Sasori:**  
"Let go of me you jackasses!" You screeched at the top of your lungs.  
You were being held by two men with your arms and legs tied. Normally you would have been able to remove yourself from the situation but it was late at night and you were still groggy from what little sleep you actually got. Unfortunately for you your friends had coaxed you into going camping that night so you were in the middle of nowhere and they were knocked out from all the alcohol they had consumed.  
"This is pitiful."  
Your captors had the decency to looked panicked. You continued to thrash in their hold but stopped screaming. Grunts and groans soon came from one of the men holding you and your legs were free. You landed with one foot in the dirt twisted your body and flung the other man to the floor. He was then dragged along the floor and crushed by a wooden puppet, the same puppet you thought your sensei destroyed.  
"We make a good team," you called out to your saviour.  
The red-haired man you fought weeks ago came into your eye-line. His large puppet sat next to him and another with blue hair on his other side. You brushed your hair from your face as you puffed out a breath. You cursed yourself for not being able to handle yourself but you felt gratitude towards the puppet man.  
"Thank you," you said genuinely.  
His blank expression didn't change, instead he nodded. He made a move to leave but you called him to a stop.  
"You have a name."  
"How observant of you."  
You sighed in irritation, "what is it?"  
His lips did twitch at the question and after contemplating answering for a while he told you, "it's Sasori."

 **Deidara:**  
The festival had gone on for another week and it was its last day. You hadn't seen the blonde stranger since that first night, the night he practically promised you the greatest firework show in the world. As it was the last day and the fireworks were to be shown that night as well, you climbed the same hill and watched the horizon.  
A voice over the speakers proclaimed the fireworks were about to start so you settled yourself on the grass and looked up. After the first few explosion you noticed something was off, they were exploding differently and the colours somehow seemed more vibrant. You smiled up at the sky which was once dark and leaned back on your hands.  
"Well I'll be damned."  
"I told you, un."  
You smirked, not removing your eyes from the spectacular firework show. The blonde sat down next to you and held out a sculpture similar to the one he was making when you first met. You smiled at the memory and that smile increased when he placed it in your hand gently. Your attention was brought away from the firework show to man next to you, his eyes boring into yours. He sent you a smirk which caused your cheeks to flame.  
"They are impressive," you commented, still staring into his bright blue eyes, "and I don't just mean the fireworks."  
You sent him a playful wink and let out a chuckle. It was his turn to go red but he smiled none-the-less.  
"So great firework master, do you have a name?"  
"It's Deidara, un, but I might stick to 'great firework master'."  
He stared at you for a moment before he asked you yours. You poured chakra into your palm to emit a small flame.  
"Y/N, great fire master."  
You both burst into laughter moments later.

 **Tobi:**  
"But Tobi's a good boy, Tobi doesn't want to go."  
You had just completed a mission and you and your team were on your way back to the village. It was a usually quiet road so you expected no trouble but when you heard the high voice you couldn't help the falter in your stride. Your team noticed and stopped beside you. You cautiously scanned your surroundings before a flash of orange entered your vision.  
"Pretty girl!"  
You were soon encompassed in a hug. Your eyes bugged out of their sockets, your arms pinned to your sides. Your team took a defensive stance but you shook your head at their actions.  
"T-Tobi?" You asked hesitantly.  
He gasped, "you remember me?"  
He released you from your hug and placed his hands over where his cheeks were. You nodded and scratched the back of your neck, ignoring the stares of your teammates. You looked at the Akatsuki member through your lashes and shrugged at his gleeful giggle.

"You're hard to forget."  
"Tobi is so happy the pretty girl remembers him!"  
As happy as you were to see him again, your eye twitched at the common use of his name for you. Tobi didn't notice your change in attitude and danced around you happily.  
With a weary glance at your team you uttered, "you can call me Y/N you know, it is my name."  
Tobi stopped dancing and gripped your shoulders gently. You glimpsed a sharingan behind the hole in his mask and you stifled a gasp. With an assertive nod of his head he quickly flung you over your shoulder and fled with his blonde companion behind him.

 **Zetsu** :  
You hadn't thought much about your encounter with the black and white man, but when you did you couldn't help but smile at the strangeness of it all. You were having one of those moments when you walked directly into someone's back.  
"Wow, I'm so sorry, I wasn't loo-"  
You stopped short as you locked eyes with the strange man from earlier that day. The white half looked shocked whilst the black half just looked pissed.  
"We have been looking for you."  
" **Yeah, for hours** ," the black half growled.  
You put your hands on your hips, a pout forming.  
"Well I'm deeply sorry but I didn't know anyone was looking for me. Why WERE you looking for me?"  
The man in front of you looked hesitant, his yellow eyes darting over unfamiliar faces then landing on yours.  
"We wanted to apologise for earlier; that was not how we wanted it to turn out," he said as he handed you one of the most beautiful flowers you had ever seen.  
You dazzled him with a smile and took the flower. You weren't upset about earlier and there was something about the man in front of you that really made you want to know him more, especially with that dual personality of his.  
"You can make it up to me by telling me your name."  
Both sides look startled but they answered, "Zetsu."  
You held out your hand, "I'm Y/N."


	3. What You Do Together

**Pein** :  
It was a particularly cold day when you decided to go food shopping. The village was relatively close to the Akatsuki's hideout so the walk wasn't too tedious. You soon found out the men of the Akatsuki had no idea how to take care of themselves so you became the Leader's right hand where he trusted you with practically everything, but you'd both never tell anyone that, too risky. However, you took it among yourself to go food shopping once a week to make sure you were all fed. It was a rare occurrence for Pein to accompany you on your trips. Yet, that cold morning found the mop of orange hair walking alongside you. You huddled relatively close to your leader/friend/secret crush due to the harsh wind but he didn't push you away, in fact, unbeknownst to you he enjoyed your warmth. Your face was red from the chill, whilst your chin was snuggled into your scarf but he could tell you had a small smile on your face. You enjoyed spending what time you could with Pein even if it was doing trivial things such as shopping. He was very easy to shop with despite his intimidating aura, he was sensible and didn't 'sneakily' put things in the cart like Deidara does. This soon became a regular occurrence.

 **Itachi** :  
You enjoyed reading, that was no secret to anybody. You always carried a book with you, even on missions because you knew those could contain dull moments. However, when Itachi found out this little fact about you, he happily showed you his collection of which covered shelves upon shelves in his room. That's why the two of you are often found reading together. Your favourite spot was usually the couch with your legs strewn over his lap a book in both your hands. Sometimes, Itachi would even fiddle with whatever fabric covered your legs, or if there was no fabric his fingers would absentmindedly tap your legs. You tested that position when you simply wanted to lie down but was too lazy to climb the stairs to your room. You flopped in your usual spot but then plonked your legs in his lap with no warning. He was shocked at first but a small grin formed as he settled himself into the new position. Little conversation flittered between the two of you, but when words were uttered they were usually about how you were enjoying your book or if you wanted tea. You often looked forward to those moments of serenity.

 **Kisame** :  
You knew Kisame loved the water so that was usually where you found him relaxing, training, sometimes even snoozing. You enjoyed spending time with Kisame so you soon learned to love the water nearly as much as he did. Therefore, the both of you spent time swimming or floating. He often watched you do laps of the pool when you wanted to work out, and he marvelled at the way your body rippled under the water. Plus, he got a chance to see you dressed in different swimsuits and bikinis. You didn't mind the view of his toned chest either. He would often bring up contests for the two of you to partake in: who can swim from edge of the pool to the other the fastest, diving contests, who can hold a handstand under water for the longest, who can hold their breath the longest (one challenge you never won). However, when all the competitions were done you two would lounge with your towels around your necks and legs in the water, big grins on your faces as you fought over who actually won the last contest.

 **Hidan** :  
You two could often be found... arguing. To find you people just had to follow the noise and there you both would be, your foreheads pressed together, faces red, fists grabbing the front of t-shirts and cloaks. You would argue over the most trivial things but you hated to admit you enjoyed the way his attention was solely on you, you enjoyed the way his face flamed and his face got closer to yours. HE adored the way you went through numerous facial expressions in under a minute, the way your lips lifted in a smirk when the both of you knew you were right (not that he would admit that). He was often the one to pull you closer to him so that your voices would lower to growls, making the scene more intimate. You both did other things together but most escalate into arguments, for example: you'd been cleaning up after dinner and Hidan huffed before drying them for you. It was silent for a moment before you made a comment about him making a very handsome maid... Let's just say he didn't appreciate that comment.  
 **Kakuzu** :

Despite his love for money, Kakuzu could sometimes be a gambling man. That's why you could often be found playing cards. You'd been a beginner cards player but when you met Kakuzu you'd asked him to teach you the higher end games. You constantly challenged him to matches which, with a roll of his eyes, he often accepts. You used to play for money but when you noticed how sore of a loser Kakuzu was when it came money, you started betting food, chores, missions, and even silly dares such as going up to Hidan and licking his cheek then running off. You'd been chased around for an hour after losing that game. Kakuzu may be a sore loser when it came to money but the joy on your face when you won caused all of his hearts to skip a beat. The mischievous glint you got in your eye when you begin a game used to make him weary but now it made adrenaline rush in his veins. You enjoyed that Kakuzu's poker face was absolute behind his mask which made your determination to win even stronger.

 **Sasori** :  
You both worked together. That didn't necessarily mean you worked on his puppets with him, you both just used the same works-pace which literally just meant a long bench. While he would tinker with his puppets you would often write. However, he would sometimes catch you not working at all but rather watching him work, or toying with a discarded part of his puppet. You simply enjoyed his company and he yours, but that was never said aloud. What you didn't know was that he sometimes watched you work as well, your teeth biting your lip in concentration, your eyes narrowed at the small words you created. Your hair often became messy when you worked despite not even touching Sasori could blush he would just by simply looking at you work. Then he'd go back to his own work, his focus slipping every now and then back to you. He only wished he knew what you were thinking, if he did know, he'd soon find a lot of your thoughts were on him.

 **Deidara** :  
Deidara loved to show off his creations so he would usually lead you to a clearing or a hilltop. Just as when you met, he would stand by your side, present the creation to you in a grand manner then throw it in the air and make it explode. He experimented with different colours which brightened the sky in the most beautiful way. You were so excited when he let you throw one of his clay birds and it exploded in a vibrant F/C. From that moment on he let you throw more and more, both of you drunk on adrenaline and joy. It often took a few throws before his attention was torn from his art onto you. As his clay exploded so did the smile on your face, the smile he craved every moment of the day. His smile would mirror yours and he would show some experimentation he had been working on which doesn't always end well for the two of you. Once, you were blown so far back the grass stains in your clothes wouldn't come out and the cuts on your face were worth it, although, Deidara wouldn't stop apologising the entire day.

 **Tobi** :  
In spite of his hyperactive personality, Tobi was an excellent cook so you two were often in the kitchen. You would take turns on who cooked that night whilst the other acted as the assistant. However, Tobi far excelled your skills in the kitchen much to your chagrin. He'd often get you taste test for him which you enjoyed and he used every excuse possible to hug you. This usually happened when you were at a pot or chopping vegetables. He would yell praises into your ear at high volumes but you appreciated the sentiment. Your praises were often more subtle than his but the satisfied hums he received when you taste his food was enough for him. Your face would contort into bliss which made his hard work worth it and his heart leaps to his throat when you fixed him with those happy eyes.

 **Zetsu** :  
Due to Zetsu being part plant you both spent a lot of time outside. This often led to you laying in the grass basking in the sun whilst he talked to you about the different types of flowers or trees that surrounded the two of you. When it wasn't a particularly nice day the two of you would retreat to his greenhouse where you'd listen to him -both sides of him- gush about his plants. It was when he'd finally look at you, your chin resting in your palm, your eyes glittering with interest that both sides of him would flush and start to stutter his way through his next sentence. You would often giggle when both sides argued with each other, often over how to talk to you but when you spoke to them they would halt, stare at you wide eyed then slowly return to their argument, their faces ablaze.


	4. He Starts to Notice His Feelings

**Pein:**  
Pein is an extremely clever man, therefore, when he started to notice his heart race, his stomach flutter with metaphorical butterflies, and the grin on his face when he thought you of you, he knew exactly what it meant. Yet, he couldn't tell you. Your smile would always stop him short, your eyes twinkling in his office light, your hand carefully clasping his when you relay your ideas. Despite being smart, Pein had absolutely no idea what to do or say. He created numerous scenarios in which he told you but they were all either too cliche or just didn't sound right. You were also an intelligent woman so, when he gave up on telling you he just assumed you knew so he went back to acting as normal, ignoring the beat of his heart when you looked at him.

 **Itachi:**  
You and Itachi were both in your usual position: your calves strewn over his lap, books in your hands and his fingers absently playing with the fabric of your trousers. However, Itachi was unable to focus on the words before him. Your warmth made its way through him and the smell of your perfume attacked his nose. He was so distracted by you that he spared a few glances in your direction. You were the complete opposite to him, your eyes and mind completely engrossed in your book. Your tongue poked the inside of your cheek as you turned the page, your eyes alight in fascination. Yet, all Itachi could think was how he wanted to pull you fully onto his lap and brush his fingers over your furrowed brow, just to see your eyes look into his whether that be in confusion or as you sent him a small grin. His eyes widened marginally and he removed his eyes from you and back to his book. THAT was a new development.

 **Kisame:**  
When it came to talking about his feelings Kisame was surprisingly not all that open about it. You tried to get him to open up more but he often turned into a blushing mess and would quickly change the subject. That didn't stop you from being affectionate toward him though. Your lips would constantly visit his cheek when you were happy which he thought would be the death of him. His heart would skip a beat when you were near him and any thought of you would bring a shark-like grin to his face. It was when you had beaten him at a set of laps and you swam over to him to plant a kiss on his cheek in victory. He stood stark still in the water, his eyes wide as a school of fish swam around his abdomen. You didn't notice his strange behaviour as you went on to practice you handstands. His facial expression didn't change as his chest swelled and the fish swam faster, his eyes focused on you. Was he... In love with you?

 **Hidan:**  
Hidan did everything loudly and over the top so when the two of you laughed it was a spectacular sight to see. You were both practically falling over one another trying to breathe through your laughter. You had just told Hidan about your most recent mission and about an arms dealer you met. The situations you told him about caused him to burst into laughter, therefore causing you to follow suit. You spent a good five minutes laughing non-stop and whilst your laughter died to giggles, Hidan turned on his side to face you. You found yourselves on the floor but the ecstatic feeling in HIdan's chest caused him not to care. You stared up at the ceiling giggling to yourself so you failed to notice Hidan's furrowed brow and frown. Why did his chest feel so light? Why was his breathing ragged, was it from the laughter? He groaned in realisation and turned onto his back as well. It was then that you turned to face him, a smile adorning your face with your eyes alight in mirth. He glanced over at you and groaned again with his hand rubbing down his face. 'Fucking hell,' he thought 'I actually like her.'

 **Kakuzu:**  
Kakuzu was quite a mysterious man, most of his face hidden when you see him, so when he was the one to start the conversation that had nothing to do with money or bounties you nearly fell over your feet... and you were sitting. He wouldn't ever tell you but the sound your voice actually made his chest swell so he'd sometimes initiate the conversation just to hear it. He was a man of few words but when you spoke to him he felt the need to respond in kind and with haste lest you think he wasn't interested. Even when he counted his money you would make small talk with him or simply tell him about your day. He realised just how much you meant to him when you were on a mission. A shinobi from the Leaf had gone for one of his hearts but you had quickly put an end to that, knocking the man away from him with a cocky smirk. It was the way you held yourself, the way you selflessly protected him that made his cheeks flare beneath his mask and butterflies to swarm inside him. Kakuzu huffed when you faced him with that smirk and glared half-heartedly at you. Damn you for making him like you so much.

 **Sasori:**  
Sasori had supposedly gotten rid of all human emotion when he turned himself into a puppet. When you discovered this news you were both shocked and determined. You vowed to get him to show you some emotion other than a blank stare. Therefore, you tried tickling him, stealing his puppets and hiding them, you even outright insulted his artwork but still, nothing. However, when you unintentionally started hanging out with Deidara more and learning about his artwork, Sasori snapped. He saw red as he stormed over to you and pulled you into his workshop. You were confused to say the least but the anger in his eyes and the growl that bubbled in his chest said it all: you managed to make THE Sasori jealous. When you pointed that fact out he outright refused and went back to work, but what you didn't know, was that the thought of him pulling you to his chest and protecting you from the world ran through his head. Perhaps the puppet was capable of another emotion.

 **Deidara:**  
Deidara was in love with you, he knew that, everyone knew that... everyone but you. When he told you had a new detonating clay he wanted to show you, you jumped at the chance to see it so he took you to an open clearing and sat you down. You sent him a dazzling smile and practically bounced in your seat as you waited for the explosion. He set up the clay and stood at the other end of the clearing. However, when the explosion went off you barely had a chance to catch its beauty before you were blown backwards and into the woods. Deidara called your name and rushed to your side only to find you laughing your ass off. The relief on his face was blinding and his heart hammered in his chest at the thought of losing you. It was at that moment, as you placed your hand on his cheek to ease his worry, your e/c eyes staring into his, that he realised how _crazy_ he was about you.

 **Tobi:**  
Tobi knew he liked you from the moment he met you (cliche yes, but true). In the dumpling shop you weren't afraid of him, you ignored your friends and sent him a cute wave which made him ecstatic.He was so infatuated by you that he had to tell you that you took his breath away, but instead it came out as "Tobi thinks you look pretty." He had given up hope right then and there but the way you scrunched up your nose and the polite thank you he received made his mistake worth it.Even though he wore a mask voluntarily, he wished you could see the dazzling grin he sent you when you laughed, or screwed up your face when something he cooked would just a tad too salty. He wished you could see how happy you made him just by being around him. Tobi is infatuated with you, and has been since the second he laid eyes on you.

 **Zetsu:**  
Zetsu had convinced you to go camping with him so he could show you the beautiful waterfall he found the day before. You were hesitant at first but when you saw the argument that was about to cause you agreed to one night of camping. It was while you were asleep on the other side of the tent that Zetsu began to ponder why exactly he wanted you to accompany him. You fell asleep shortly after your head hit the pillow and moved quite a bit in your sleep. This allowed Zetsu to have a full view of your peaceful face as he thought. He fiddled with his robe as he thought on his feelings for you. The white side was sweet, saying it was the way you looked at them and the way you treated them as your equal, whilst the black side claimed he felt this way due to your body and looks. However, when the white side came to conclusion that how they felt about you was akin to love, the black side did nothing but agree, a soft smirk on his face.


	5. He Thinks You Like Someone Else

**Pein:**  
He'd been in his office all day, his head aching with each word written, so he'd sent you out on a mission so he wouldn't continue to wonder what you were doing without him, thus distracting him. The bright-haired man let out the longest sigh known in history and pushed his finished papers away. It took him twice as long to file them away as his mind kept drifting to you but his ears perked up when your laughter rang through the building.  
"Oh my Kami, Deidara," you laughed even louder, "I was NOT that bad."  
Deidara simply replied with a laugh of his own. Pein felt the vein in his forehead twitch at the sound of you two laughing together. It was only when the both of you came into the open doorway of his office did he take great exception. Deidara's arm was flung around your shoulder whilst your face was coloured red in a harsh blush.  
"Was the mission successful?" Pein asked through ground teeth.  
Both you and Deidara nodded and when the blonde sent you a wink you blushed harder and turned your stare to the floor. It was very soon after that when Pein dismissed you. He didn't know whether to feel dissapointed or simply sad that you liked Deidara.  
"Pein," he lifted his head at the sound of your voice, "surely you want more information?"  
Pein stared at you for a moment before returning his eyes to his paperwork.  
"I do not need the details of the going-ons between you and your romantic companion."  
You screwed your face up, 'romantic companion'? What?  
"Pein wh-"  
"You may leave," you didn't move, "NOW."  
You scurried out as fast as you could.

 **Itachi:**  
Itachi had been looking for you for hours. He wanted to talk to you about a new book release and wondered if you'd heard about it. Yet, when he finally did find you, his ideas of talking went out the window. There you were, book open on your lap and a drink in your hand, but you weren't reading. Tobi sat in front of you with his arms going wild. He was explaining why exactly lollipops were the best sweets and you sat there playfully arguing with him.  
Itachi felt his blood boil. You liked the over grown child? His anger faded quickly into sorrow. He never really had a chance if Tobi was your type, so he sullenly turned back around and trudged to his room.

 **Kisame:**  
You had decided to take a day trip to the beach, the sun streaming down on the two of you as you lay out your towels. You'd both wrangled a day off and you wanted to spend it relaxing with your favourite shark-man. At least, that's what you planned; Itachi and Zetsu also joined you. You weren't entirely sure WHY they joined you, but they did.  
It was later on in the day, after long hours of swimming that you flopped on the towel practically on top of Kisame. This caused a blush to cover his face but you were too tired to notice. That was the case until Itachi mentioned ice-cream. You sat up straight and grinned at the Uchiha but Kisame gripped the back of your t-shirt like a 4 year old.  
"Why don't you stay and relax with me, Y/N?"  
You stared at him contemplatively then said, "b-but ice-cream."  
Kisame's face dropped and you gazed between him and Itachi. The dark-haired man's hand was held out to you and you grabbed it hesitantly. After all, you had a plan that would cheer Kisame up when you get back.  
However, as you left with his partner, Kisame watched the two of you talking animatedly, you with a grin on your face which caused his heart to clench in his chest. Why, Itachi?

 **Hidan:**  
You and Hidan fought a lot, and they were usually harmless fights, but lately they'd been getting more and more serious and he knew it was his fault (not that he'd tell you that).  
It was after a particularly big fight that you stormed to your room, tears in your eyes. Hidan hadn't followed you straight away as he let the rest of his frustration out on an unsuspecting tree. However, he did eventually go to find you, only to hear you talking to someone.  
"I-I don't know what to do, I think I-I-I'm in love with him."  
Hidan stopped in his tracks and felt his heart leap to his throat. You liked -no, loved- someone else. His fists clenched at his sides and he was 80% certain he was going to barge in there and demand answers, but when your light sobs filtered through the door, it only made him hurt more. Without another moment of hesitation, the Jashinist turned on his heel and left you to cry, his whole body aching. Why wasn't he goddamn good enough for you?!

 **Kakuzu:**  
You were a strange person for him to figure out. He often found himself wondering why you spent so much time with him. You were practically perfect to him: you had extensive knowledge in bounty hunting, you were quite cautious with your money and you hated Hidan as much as he did. Yet, he still couldn't help but think you deserved better company.  
Therefore, when he saw you explaining the art of bounty hunting to Zetsu he was surprised to find that he was SHOCKED at the sight. The scenario in front of him was exactly what he had been thinking for weeks yet, his stomach felt empty, his mouth dry. You were practically bouncing in your seat when Zetsu asked you a question, and before you could answer, you caught sight of Kakuzu.  
"Kakuzu, I think this question is better suited for you!"  
You waved him over but the stitched man shook his head and glared at the back of Zetsu's flytrap.  
"I believe your knowledge knows no bounds, Y/N."  
With that statement he walked past the two of you on the floor and out the door. You tilted your head puzzled but slowly began to answer Zetsu's question.

 **Sasori:**  
Sasori knew you sometimes got bored watching him work all the time, but he liked to think you enjoyed spending time with him. He certainly enjoyed your company, so when you stopped frequenting his workshop, he became not only worried, but suspicious.  
After the incident with Deidara, he couldn't help the thoughts of you two together running through his head. Emotions like this were the reason he got rid of them in the first place.  
"Kisame you cannot be serious?!"  
Your voice echoed down the corridor and Sasori felt more at ease. However, when you walked into his workshop, arm linked with Kisame's, his ceased to be at ease. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for either of you to say something.  
"I am here to escort the Lady back to her work space," Kisame proclaimed loudly.  
You giggled and unlinked your arm. You made your way over to your work space and sat down; you stared at the two men patiently.  
"I wasn't aware Y/N needed escorting around the hideout," he set a stony stare in your direction, "perhaps she is incapable of doing things by herself."  
You were shocked for a moment at Sasori's harsh tone but soon glared harshly at him. Neither of you said anything as Kisame inched his way out of the room.  
"You want to tell me what your problem is?"  
Sasori rolled his eyes. He couldn't possibly tell you his problem, you'll laugh or even worse, you'll pity him. It wasn't his fault that he fell for you, but why did you have to fall for Kisame? He suddenly felt numb but moved stiffly over to the puppet he was working on.  
"Sasori, answer me please."  
He continued to ignore you for the rest of the day.

 **Deidara:**  
Deidara is one of the biggest hot-heads in the world, so when he took you out to town to get supplies, you were waiting for him to cause a scene. Deidara needed more clay whilst you just fancied going shopping for a bit. You two split up to do your separate activities before meeting up for a drink.  
When Deidara walked into the coffee-shop to see you chatting to an extremely good looking male, he felt his switch flip.  
"What do you think you're doing, un?!"  
You whirled around to see Deidara glaring daggers at you. You held your hands up and tilted your head to the side in confusion. He stomped toward you and continued to glare.  
"We decide to meet up and you're flirting with every guy you see, un!"  
He knew in the back of his mind he was being irrational but he couldn't help the anger and defeat he was feeling.  
"Dei, what are you-"  
"If you just came with me to get laid then you can find your own way home, un."  
There he left you, baffled, upset, and with two cups of coffee in your hand with both your names scribbled on the side.

 **Tobi:**  
"Oh my gosh Tobi, look what i've got!"  
You glomped the orange masked man from behind and shoved a packet in his face. It was the newest sweets from your favourite company and they were amazing! So, you thought you'd share them with your fellow sweet-lover.  
"Y/N, Tobi loves these sweets, where did Y/N get them?"  
He was just as excited as you were which brought a large smile to your face.  
"I actually didn't get them," you stated as you sat next to him, "Pein bought them for me when he went into town."  
The grin remained on your face as you popped the aforementioned sweet in your mouth. You failed to notice the dark aura emitting from Tobi and held the bag out to him. He shook his head slowly and leaned toward you slightly.  
"So, you like Pein?"  
You nearly choked on the sweet as your eyes bugged out your head. Tobi's other personality came forward and decided to accuse you of something like that?!  
"N-no Tobi, I don't-"  
"Save your excuses until you can come up with a better one."  
Tobi stood, straightened out his cloak and cleared his throat.  
"Later Y/N!"  
Normal Tobi was back…

 **Zetsu:**  
Zetsu was probably the most sensitive man you knew. His black side got riled up easily and his white side got nervous really easily, so, when you asked them if they wanted to go to one of the newer botanical gardens you got mixed reactions.  
 **"Why would we want to go there when here is perfectly fine?"**  
"She just wants to spend time with us, let's go and see what it's like."  
 **"There's an ulterior motive, I can tell."**  
You sighed and folded your arms across your chest as you listened to them argue. You really wanted to go and see the gardens and you thought it would be something Zetsu would really be up for, even his black side, but he was still untrusting of your actions sometimes so you shrugged, tried to convince them, then walked away when it didn't work.  
"Y-Y/N, where are you going?" He called out to you.  
"To see if anyone else wants to go!"  
You continued walking, not really caring at this point if the plant-man was following.  
He was worried though, if he continued to not spend a lot of time with you, would you stop trying? Would you find someone else to hang out with? Would he lose his chances with you? Both sides started to panic, they couldn't lose you to someone else, they just couldn't!


End file.
